theflashfandomcom-20200215-history
Grodd
History Origin Gorilla Grodd was The Flash's enemy from Gorilla City, a city in the jungles of Africa populated by intelligent gorillas. He possessed amazing intelligence and force of mind capabilities, powers granted him when he was exposed to a space-rock that landed in the African jungles. Grodd's mind took over the body of criminal William Dawson, who was in prison. When released, he traveled back to Gorilla City. Upon reaching his destination, Dawson's body devolved back into Grodd's original gorilla form. There, he saw and fell in love with Solovar's bride-to-be, Boka. Determined to have her, he designed a machine that caused his body to emanate neo-magnetic radiation. As a result, everyone who saw him instantly liked him. He arrived at the wedding procession, and Boka immediately became infatuated with him. They were married, and Grodd was declared king of Gorilla City. Not satisfied, he had the gorillas build him a plane, which he flew to Central City, where the humans quickly began adoring him, including the Flash. He began running for governor as the Statewide Party candidate, planning on continuing on to president after that. However, the Flash foiled Grodd's plan when he discovered that the neo-magnetic radiation could be counteracted by solar flare radiation, which he duplicated by vibrating his body at superspeed to match the frequency. Afterwards, Grodd was easily apprehended. Trapped Grodd had been trapped inside the human body of an overweight street bum. He was attacked by a gang known as the Vultures. One of them commented on how their member Iggo had the strength of a gorilla, which reminded Grodd of his true form. Suddenly changing back to his original shape and size, he quickly defeated the gang, making them believe that they are burning in molten lava by using his force of mind power. Reading the minds of the crooks, he saw that one of the former members of their gang was a friend of the Flash, and a plan began to form in his mind. Grodd found another space-rock, identical to the one that had given him his powers, and contacted Hector Hammond, a human who had also gained similar powers through another space-rock, hoping to use this meteorite as a super-weapon to rule the world. However, while Hammond and Grodd tried to wrestle this meteorite away from the Green Lantern, who had joined the Flash in Africa, it exploded, accelerated Grodd's evolution even more so. With these heightened powers, Grodd was able to gain control of Gorilla City's entire population. With the help of Rex The Wonder Dog, the two were able to defeat Grodd. The battle left Grodd's mind like a child's, and he and Hammond, who the meteorite had turned into a Cro-Magnon, were left in Gorilla City to be educated into useful citizens. Villain of The Flash After being nearly killed, Grodd was healed by the Nzame, a holy child to the gorillas of Gorilla City. He was prepared to kill the infant, but was suddenly summoned to Keystone City by Spin in an effort to defeat the Flash. Angered, Grodd proceeded to destroy Spin's lair. Their battle spilled out into the streets of Keystone, where they were met by the Flash. Powers and Abilities Powers *''Psionics'' *''Consciousness Transference'' *''Telepathy'' *''Telekinesis'' *''Mind Control'' *''Psychic Blasts'' *''Matter Manipulation'' Abilities *''Genius-Level Intellect: He has knowledge of technology beyond the development of human civilization. Notes *Although this character was originally introduced during DC's Earth One era of publication, their existence following the events of the 1985-86 limited series Crisis on Infinite Earths remains intact. However, some elements of the character's Pre-Crisis history may have been altered or removed for Post-Crisis New Earth continuity, and should be considered apocryphal. Trivia *A robotic version of Grodd was a member of '''Brainwave's Legion of Doom'. In Other Media *Grodd was a reccuring character in the TV show Justice League Unlimited *He has appeared once on the TV show Batman: The Brave and the Bold in the episode: Terror on Dinosaur Island!. 'The Flash (TV Series)' :See: Gorilla Grodd (David Sobolov) Young Justice :'''See: Gorilla Grodd (Young Justice) See Also *Grodd/Gallery Links *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Gorilla_Grodd_(New_Earth) *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Gorilla_Grodd_(Prime_Earth) *http://www.comicvine.com/gorilla-grodd/29-2380/ Category:Flash Rogues